The Pink, the Orange, and the Potato Chip
by AiraEve
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Chouji are sent to the drab Konoha Academy and meet the fearsome boys who rule it. As the trio attempt to bring life to the school, the boys are unsatisfied with them. Especially the pink haired one.
1. Transferring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto so don't sue me if you hate this story.

**Author's Note: **Yes. A high school fic. There's so many around nowadays that I decided to stick one up myself. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One- The Brats**

"NARUTO!" the voice of a full-grown male hollered as the said blonde burst out of classroom, running for his dear, young life. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL- uuorgh…" Iruka stomped out of his classroom and shouted at the retreating blonde. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sounded from his stomach as he doubled over and clutched it in pain. "Uuggh… Need… Bathroom…"

As the brunette half-sprinted half-hobbled towards the little boy's room, Naruto burst into a fit of laughter and rolled on the ground. "O-Oh my god! Haha! T-That w-was hilarious!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he fought to control himself.

Suddenly, something hard knocked him in the head. "Ow! What the heck?" the blonde looked up and saw a girl with cropped, strawberry locks, glaring down at him.

"Naruto…" her voice held a deadly, sinister tone.

He gulped. "Y-yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Let me get this straight. You put _laxatives_ in his _coffee_?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"Haha," Naruto squirmed as more people poked their heads out to see what all the commotion was about. "S-stop, Sakura-chan! D-don't remind me, you're m-making me laugh more- haha!"

Ugh, it was hopeless. "Naruto! You know we could get in some major trouble for this?"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei likes us. He won't go that far."

"Oh man," a boy suddenly ran up to the two and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, "Dude, you should go listen to Iruka-sensei! He's shitting out a whale over there!"

Sakura sweat dropped. Naruto's ears perked up. "Really? What's it sound like?"

"Here," the boy motioned, "I recorded some of it on my cell phone."

"_Ah- Dear lord," Iruka's gruff voice sounded from the small object. "Ooh, when I get my hands on Naru- OH DEAR GOD! It's coming!"_

All other sounds were drowned out by Naruto's and the boy's whoops of laughter. A few phrases were heard here and there, like "SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!" or simply the sound of Iruka pounding his head against the bathroom stall.

Sakura merely glared at them in disgust. "That's disgusting, put that away." She snatched the phone from the boy and turned it off.

"Aw," Naruto groaned, "Sakura-chan! It was getting to the good part!"

"If you think the sound of Iruka suffering from major diarrhea is good then obviously you need help."

The blonde pouted and crossed his arms. He and Sakura were best friends, and most people thought it was a bad combination. Both were fiery, but Naruto was a child at heart and loved to pull pranks. He wasn't exactly the top of the food chain when it came to academics, but he was more street-smart than book-smart.

Sakura was like air. Light and free- but she had more of a head on her shoulders than her best friend did. She had perfect grades and would have been a perfect student- had it not been for the fact that Naruto tended to drag her down with him whenever he suffered the consequences for a prank.

There was a third friend named Chouji, but he was always off in some corner eating his potato chips or whatever he could get his hands on. Heck, even the cafeteria food sounded good to him. But be aware- if you EVER dared to call him fat, you would soon regret it. Chouji preferred the term 'Big-Boned'. Overall the trio made a good team, even though they weren't considered as one of the most popular in Hokage High coughdorkscough.

Sakura switched back to the subject. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just another few weeks of suspension or cleaning up after school. No biggie. Just relax, Sakura-chan. I've got this all under control."

* * *

"WHAT! I'M EXPELLED?"

Master Sarutobi winced as he stuffed a few balls of cotton into his ear. "Yes, Naruto, I'm afraid that you've simply caused too many offenses here."

Sakura sighed and pulled Naruto back down to his seat. His mouth hung wide open and nearly touched the floor. How it stretched that far she may never know.

"Told you, Naruto." Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms.

"That goes for you too, Miss Haruno."

"WHAT?" Sakura immediately sprang from her seat. The elderly principal twitched as a glass vase on his desk cracked.

"I thought you said to sit down," Naruto mocked. Not taking her eyes off Sarutobi, she landed a punch in the back of the blonde's head.

"What do you mean by '_expelled_'?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Haruno," he pulled out a file with her name on it, "But it says here in your record that you've done as many offenses as Mr. Uzumaki here. We simply can not risk anymore damage."

"B-but," Sakura sputtered, "I didn't do anything! All those times Naruto dragged me down with him!"

"Miss Haruno…"

"And that time when the paint in the art class was replaced with cheese fondue, that wasn't me!"

"Miss Haruno…"

"And when the all the candy in the school 'seemingly' fell from the sky…"

"Miss Haruno…"

"And that time when there was glue on one of the toilets in the teacher's lounge…"

Sarutobi coughed abruptly at the mention of that incident as Naruto fell off his chair, howling in pain/laughter. "Alright Miss Haruno, we get the point."

"So you won't be expelling me then?"

"Oh no. You're still going to get kicked out."

"Wha-? But why?"

"Though you say you didn't commit those heinous acts, there still isn't any proof to support your claims. I'm sorry but we have to send you away, we have no choice."

Sakura whimpered and slumped sadly in her chair. There goes her reputation. Naruto frowned at her depressive attitude. "Aw, I'm sorry Sakura-chan…" She merely growled at him and glared. He yelped and hid behind his chair.

Ah, Sarutobi would pray for whichever school received Naruto and Sakura next.

* * *

"So you guys got expelled?" a pudgy boy said as he walked with his friends, all the while digging in a bag of chips. 

"Expelled is such an ugly word," Sakura said.

Naruto tried to sneak a few of the snacks but before he could even get a finger in, he was pummeled to the floor. "DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!

"My bones… Lost all feeling in legs… life… fading before eyes." Naruto twitched and reached for Sakura. "Sakura-chan, your beautiful face is disappearing. Please, grant me just one kiss before I die…"

"Oh be quiet," she snorted as she rolled him over with her foot. "You're such a drama queen. Anyways, like I was saying, expelled is such an ugly word."

"Does '_blatantly banished and rejected_' sound any better?" Chouji offered.

…

What? What did he say?

"Aaahh, my head! It burns! Big words shriveling up my brain!" Naruto whined and ran around in circles.

"Aw, Chouji you made Naruto think," Sakura gently pat the blonde on the head. "There, there, you'll be alright. It'll pass."

Naruto didn't know if he should feel happy or insulted. Sakura had just straight out called him dumb, yet she was also comforting him.

"So what school are you guts going to go to now?"

Suddenly, both Sakura and Naruto froze and turned around wickedly. Chouji gulped and backed away from them. That patronizing gleam in their eyes was starting to creep him out. "You?" they said in unison, "You mean 'We'."

"We? Since when is it a we?" Chouji's brows furrowed. Sudden realization dawned on him. "Oh no you didn't."

"Sorry," Sakura shrugged, "But if we leave then you leave too."

"No, no, no, no, no," the "big-boned" boy threw his hands up in utter refusal. "No way, I'm perfectly content with my life here at Hokage High."

Sakura and Naruto frowned. "But Konoha Academy won't be fun without you."

"Is that where you're going? Konoha Academy?"

"Yes."

"Well then absolutely not."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and a cherry on top?" Sakura stared at him with fake tears in her eyes. Chouji groaned. Oooh… all those delicious food descriptions. He licked his lips.

"Pleaaasseee? With sugar, caramel, chocolate, cherries, strawberries, and all the delicious, sweet things you could imagine on top?" Sakura batted her eyelashes.

"And ramen!" Naruto cut in, "Don't forget the ramen!" Sakura sweat dropped and stared at him. "…What?"

"Hm, I'm not sure," Chouji tapped his chin while stuffing another mouthful of chips in hip cheeks, "Hokage High makes a mean Chicken Tuesdays."

"Ew, that stuff was chicken? Ha! And here I was thinking that it was something they scraped off the underside of tables!" Naruto laughed heartedly. He did not see Chouji's eyes flare up in anger.

"Did. You. Just. Insult. Food?" Chouji glared daggers at him, "Food? The great almighty ruler of all things?"

"Eh?" The Uzumaki boy sweat dropped. "I…"

"YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU? I'LL KILL YOU! HYAH!"

"AIYYEEEE!" Naruto screeched like a little girl as he galloped about the park, jumping over bushes and leap-frogging over grandmas. A few kids protested as he sprinted desperately through their playground. "How the hell are you running so fast? Doesn't all that fat slow you down?" Chouji became more enraged and his speed increased. "AIYEE! I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK!"

Sakura merely giggled and watched them. No matter how amusing she found it, she'd better put a stop to it before Chouji beat Naruto within an inch of his life.

"They have great food," Sakura called. Immediately Chouji froze.

"R-really?"

"Mhmm, only the best."

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR? LET'S GO GET THOSE ENROLLMENT FORMS!"

Sakura giggled and Naruto sweat dropped as Chouji pulled them away. Ah, Konoha Academy was in store for a lot of surprises.

* * *

Reviews. No flames. I don't have any marshmallows that need roasting. Any chracter requests for who Sakura and Naruto might end up with? 


	2. Fight!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto so don't sue me if you hate this story.

**Author's Note:** First off, I want to thank all my reviewers:

**Flame Unicorn**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fionna Mckinnon**

**kamilog**

**sillymail**

**Hirosai Kagami**

**seguha**

**sakura5584**

**So-kun**

**Kuro Doragon-Enkou**

**Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever**

**MistressBlossom**

**blackXheart**

**streetboarder ur ass**

**Mere Anarchy**

**VixenOfDeath809**

You guys all get a cookie! Yay! Or maybe a lollipop...Er, a salad? Lol. Feel free to yell at me if I forgot your name.

* * *

**Chapter Two- I Hate You**

"Thanks for the lift, Arashi," Sakura called to Naruto's father. (A/N: The Yondaime Hokage's real name is Arashi Kazama.)

"No problem, Sakura," he smiled. "Naruto, you done unloading yet?" He turned to his son, who was busy trying to drag his bag out of the car. As he did so, Chouji stepped out of the Dodge Ram. Suddenly, the whole car bounced up as if a huge weight had been lifted from it.

"Eh?"

"Wasn't me." Chouji grumbled.

"Sure," Arashi smirked. "Naruto, you'd better hurry up before I drive off with you still half in the truck."

"Okay, okay," the blonde threw his hands up, "Wow Dad. You care _so_ much about my safety." The elder Uzumaki frowned and revved up the engine. "Gah! I get the point!"

Sakura giggled. "See you later, Arashi!" The older male merely waved as he drove off. Naruto grumbled and walked over to Sakura. Chouji opened his backpack and pulled out another bag of chips.

"How many bags do you have in there, anyways?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! GET OFF MY CASE!" Chouji snapped.

Whoa. Sakura and Naruto scooted back a few inches and sweat dropped.

"Well, we've still got thirty minutes before school starts. Let's go take a look at it!" Sakura bounced happily towards the academy but froze in her tracks when she finally got a good look at it.

Naruto and Chouji stared with gaping mouths.

The place looked as if someone had gone back to the dark ages and pulled out a medieval castle. The exterior of the school was made out of a faded, burgundy brick, and had thick, black iron bars lining the perimeter. Every single tree was gray or blackened, and was sparsely covered in leaves. A few kids were outside, but all seemed bored as hell and looked like they'd rather jump off a building than stay there any longer. Konoha Academy looked more like a prison than a learning institution… Maybe they were learning how life was like in prison?

Sakura gulped and Naruto and Chouji shivered from behind a tree.

"Erm," Naruto started, "Looks like nobody's home. Let's go back now, ja?" He quickly turned to run away.

"Come on you guys," Sakura tried to pull them out of their hiding place, "It doesn't look _that_ bad."

"Are you kidding me? That place looks like hell! No, you can't make me go in there! I won't!" Naruto whined and held onto Chouji, who grasped the tree for dear life.

"You lied, there's probably no good food in there!"

The Haruno girl growled and gave up, falling back on the ground and panting. She huffed and picked up their backpacks. "Fine, I'll just take your stuff in for you." As she tried to lift their bags, she ended up dropping them with a huge thud. "Oof, these things are heavy! What the heck is inside of them?"

"Potato chips…" Chouji muttered.

"Ramen." Naruto mumbled.

"Pbfft," Sakura said. "You men and your food."

"What?" they looked offended.

"Come on, let's go in."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

Sakura muttered something under her breath. Suddenly, she caught sight of a group of boys leaning casually against a tree. There seemed to be four of them. Sakura couldn't see them very well but noticed one had flaming red hair; and another had long, straight coffee colored stresses; another had sleek, raven hair that spiked up in the back; and the last was sitting on the ground, drawing.

"Look!" Sakura tugged on the boys' sleeves. "Civilization!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Chouji looked up. Sakura sweat dropped. Naruto was on top of Chouji, trying to grab a chip while the Akimichi boy attempted to bite him.

"You're bluffing." Chouji said as he slapped Naruto to the ground.

"Where?" Naruto poked his head around and saw the group. Aha! He climbed up the fence and started shouting at them. "OI! OVER HERE! HEY, HEY! YEAH YOU!"

"Naruto," Sakura tried to pull him off the fence, "Get down from there before you get us in trouble- and on our first day of school too!"

Neji's ears perked up as he heard an annoying voice hollering in the distance. White eyes peered over to see a boy clinging to the iron bars of the gate, a girl with pink hair at his side trying to pull him down.

…Wait a minute. Neji blinked. Pink hair? _Pink_? He rubbed his eyes and looked again, this time whirling around to get a better look at them. Okay, he knew his eyes were abnormally colored, but that didn't interfere with his vision… did it?

"Uchiha," he tapped his friend on the shoulder, "You see that girl over there? What color hair does she have?"

"Why should I care," he snorted.

"Who are they?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at them. He had never seen them around before.

"Probably new kids," Sai said as he brushed a few eraser shavings off his sketchbook.

The four boys, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai, were Konoha Academy's most popular and hottest boys, and also the most feared. Sasuke andNeji were the ones who had the money, since they both came from prestigious clans.Gaara was slightly lower in society than them, but was still loaded nonetheless. Sai was middle class and of average status. The only reason he joined was because he was a ruthless bully and posed a threat to the boys.

Everyone feared them, and their names were practically known everywhere- even the teachers cowered in fear of their glares. And they weren't all talk either- they could do some major bodily harm if necessary.

"HEY! ARE YOU JERKS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Naruto's boisterous shouts invaded their conversation.

Instantly, all four heads snapped threateningly in their direction, a glare adorning each eye. Nobody had ever dared speak to the dreaded four like that. Nobody. Sasuke smirked and stepped towards the hollering blonde, posse in tow.

"Looks like they're coming our way," Naruto grinned, "Let's go Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not so sure about this…" her voice trailed off as she looked uncertainly at the boys. They didn't look so happy… Chouji sensed the tense aura about them and hid behind Sakura.

"Hey guys!" the Uzumaki boy took a step towards them but was suddenly cut off by another boy. A vein popped in his forehead as he glared at the male. "Oi, what's the big idea?" He wore a jacket with fur-trim, and had two red marks running down his cheeks.

"Sasuke-san! Good to see you," the boy pat the Uchiha heartedly on the back, "I noticed you were heading in this direction and wanted to tell you something." Kiba pulled Sasuke's head down and whispered something in his ear. "Between you and me, they're new here." He motioned towards Sakura, Chouji, and Naruto. "Obviously they don't know who runs the place, so could you please let them off the hook? Just this once?"

Sasuke sneered at him, "You really want to know my answer?" The Uchiha then punched Kiba on the cheek, sending him stumbling backwards. "_That's_ my answer. You should know better than to try to change my mind, Inuzuka."

Suddenly, the other students of Konoha Academy slowly began to gather around and watch the scene.

"Yeah," Neji loomed over him, "I thought a dog was supposed to be smart. Obviously not this mutt." He kicked Kiba to emphasize his point. Gaara joined him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled as he stepped in between them.

Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth and ran over to examine Kiba. "Are you okay?" The Inuzuka boy merely grunted and tried to pull himself up. Sakura looked at him with concern.

"This guy didn't do anything," the Uzumaki boy growled, "And yet you hit him. What kind of sick people are you?"

A certain girl with white eyes gasped at his outburst. This newcomer actually had the nerve to yell at the dreaded four: Gaara, Sai, Sasuke, and Neji. The girl had always dreamed of standing up to Neji, yet never had to courage to- even if he was her lower-classed cousin. Instantly, Naruto had captivated her.

"What'd you say, dobe?" Sasuke cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Well, well," Sai smirked, "Looks like we've got another bundle of troublemakers."

"Leave them alone," Kiba panted, "They're just new kids."

"So?" Gaara looked at them and licked his lips, "To me it just means they're fresh meat." He stared intently at them, especially Sakura. He smirked when he saw her gasp and draw back.

"And I thought we told you to shut up," Neji said as he picked Kiba up by the collar. By now there was a decent size crowd gathered to watch the fight.

Naruto clenched his fist. Those jerks! How could they be so cruel? "I hate people like you."

"Good," Sasuke assumed a defensive stance, "Then the feeling's mutual."

The Uzumaki boy growled and started circling Sasuke. Gaara, Neji, and Sai got behind the Uchiha boy. Four against one. Naruto gulped. '_I-I can take this. Yeah, no problem! I'll do it to protect Sakura-chan_.' The crowd behind them started chanting something. At first it was barely audible, but gradually it grew in size. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what they were saying. "Fight, fight, fight!"

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura pleaded, "This isn't right."

"Yeah," Chouji said with a shaky voice, "Listen to Sakura. She's the smart one."

"Really?" Sai mocked. A fake smile was plastered on his face. "To me it looked more like she was the ugly one."

The pink-haired girl twitched. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Sakura screeched as Chouji lunged forward, desperately trying to restrain her from pummeling Sai into a bloody pulp.

"Nobody insults Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled as he ran towards Sai, a fist poised. Suddenly, Gaara appeared in front of him and socked him in the face. As Naruto was being thrown back, Sasuke ran up behind him and snap kicked him on the small of his back. The blonde landed with a grunt as Sai, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke all circled around him. By now the crowd was cheering and roaring, bets going around like wildfire.

Kiba shook his head. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Naruto!" Chouji hollered and released Sakura.

"You jerk!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to Naruto and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?" She pulled him onto her lap.

Gaara spat. "Get out of the way, we're not done yet."

"No," Sakura retaliated, "If you mess with him then you mess with us. Isn't that right, Chouji?"

"...Chouji?"

The Akimichi boy was hiding behind a random member of the audience. "Maybe."

The Haruno girl sweat dropped. "Gee, you're no help."

"Aw," Neji sneered, "Did fatty and pinky want a piece too?"

Instantly, Chouji and Sakura froze. Their bodies went rigid and their heads hung low, a shadow forming over most of their face. Sakura's shoulders shook ever so slightly and Chouji's fingers twitched.

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked, "Looks like they're about to cry."

The boys laughed at their weakness. They didn't laugh long because Sakura and Chouji looked up, a murderous gleam in their eyes. Sakura stood and it looked like she was having a muscle spasm in her eye. Chouji's face was red and he was practically inhaling and exhaling like a train engine. Suddenly the boys didn't feel too safe anymore…

"_Pinky_?" Sakura repeated, "Did you just call me…_pinky_?"

"And fatty? No, no, no," Chouji glared at them, "I did NOT just hear that."

Naruto stared at them and started snickering. Those words were taboo to them. "If you value your lives," he said, "Run."

"RAWR!" Sakura sprinted like a mad woman and tackled a shocked Neji to the ground, roaring and yanking his hair.

"AH! Get this bitch off of me!" Neji tried to shove her off but Sakura grabbed his arms and tore the leather cord from his ponytail thing and used it to tie his hands behind his back. He cried out as she pulled harder on his precious coffee tresses.

Sasuke jumped forward and attempted to grab Sakura but Chouji beat him to it. "Oh no you don't!" The brunette sucked in a huge breath and inflated himself to resemble a giant beach ball. Sasuke's mouth gaped open as he ran for his dear, little life, Chouji rolling after him- hollering something along the lines of "I'M NOT FAT, I'M JUST BIG BONED!"

Sai snuck up behind Sakura and tried to pull her off Neji. As soon as his fingers touched her skin, the Haruno girl whirled around and landed a well-aimed punch at his cheek. The artist boy yelled as the force of the punch threw him back a few feet.

"THAT," Sakura glared, "Was for calling me ugly!"

Everyone watched the two single-handedly beat the most feared boys in all of Konoha Academy. Their jaws nearly touched the floor and their eyes had expanded to the size of dinner plates. Even Kiba was left dumbstruck. They watched with disbelief as an inflated Chouji chased after Sasuke and Gaara like a bowling ball, and how Sakura was simultaneously tearing Neji's hair out and beating Sai at the same time.

Naruto sat up and laughed. "I told you to run."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" the voice of a woman boomed.

"Crap, it's the Headmistress! RUN!" Kids screamed and ran off in every which direction. Kiba scrambled to his feet and hobbled away. Sakura, Chouji, Naruto, and the boys were the only ones oblivious to the situation.

A hand shot out and grabbed both Sakura and Chouji by the collars. Neji moaned as he slowly pulled himself together and inspected the damage she had inflicted on his scalp. Sai glared and clutched at his face, which was stained with hideous, black and blue marks. Sasuke and Gaara gasped for air as soon as they were released from Chouji's merciless body slam.

"Oh my god," Sasuke choked out, "The air tastes so sweet."

"Tell me about it." Gaara started hyperventilating.

Tsunade glowered at Sakura and Chouji, both of whom she still had a firm grip on. Her golden eyes pierced into them. Sakura squeaked and Chouji shrank back in his scarf. "Um…Hello?"

"All of you," Tsunade barked, "I my office. NOW." She then turned and dragged Chouji and Sakura behind her. Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto followed along. The boys stared at the trio with the utmost and complete loathing. They glared at Naruto and started flexing their muscles, as if they were secretly going to pummel him as revenge.

Naruto sweat dropped and went over to his friends. "Man, you guyswere awesome!"

Chouji grumbled. "All that fighting made me hungry. Where's my backpack?"

"Never mind that. What about you, Sakura-chan? You were great out there! You totally made those guys look like little sissys!"

Sakura whimpered. "Yeah. What a great way to start off the year."

* * *

Yeah, there wasn't much humor in this chapter but I wanted to establish a basis for hatred. A bit repetitive on most parts. Well, that's about it. No flames please. Thank you very much! 


	3. Project with Sai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto so don't sue me if you hate this story.

**Author's Note:** (_Thunder booms as AiraEve steps out in a cloak and gavel_.) THE REVIEWERS HAVE SPOKEN! THIS STORY… SHALL BE… PASSED ON TO SOMEONE ELSE!

**Reviewers:** WHAT! NOOO!

**AiraEve:** Oh I'm sorry. Wrong judgment. The real one is… THIS STORY SHALL BE… _DELETED!_

**Reviewers:** AAHHH! (_Several faint_) (_The others form an angry mob and pick up pitchforks and torches._)

**AiraEve:** (_Sweat drops_) Haha, naw I'm just kidding. I'll continue it. Bwahahaha! (_Gets bonked on head for cruel joke._) Ow.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers as she sat on the sofa, squished between Sasuke and Gaara, both of whom kept glaring at her. Naruto was wedged between Sai and Neji, who kept flexing their fists at him. He gulped. The four purposely did this to unnerve them. Chouji on the other hand… well, it was pretty much impossible to try and squish him so the boys didn't even try. Tsunade was directly in front of them, thumbing through random files, trying to search for their information. As unnerved as she was, Sakura couldn't help but keep glancing at Tsunade. She looked so familiar…

"This is stupid." Gaara grumbled.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "Remember, we've got money and contacts. We can get ourselves out of this mess easy. It's those three who'll face Tsunade's wrath."

"AHA!" the headmistress smirked, "Here they are." She held up their files for them to see and placed them on her desk. "So… Let's start with Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde gulped and shrank back in his seat.

"Name: Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade recited, "Age: 16. Overall GPA…2.3?" Naruto sweat dropped and sank lower in his seat. The boys smirked. "Medication… blah, blah… Relatives… Emergency contacts… Jiraiya?" The cough-large-cough chested woman suddenly sprang from her desk. "Y-You know Jiraiya!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her. "Uh, yeah… He's my uncle."

"That perverted frog? _Your uncle_?" Tsunade was dumbfounded. As was Sakura, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Sai. They were even more surprised when the woman burst into a laughing fit. "HAHAHAHA! Your uncle! HAHAHA! I should have seen the resemblance."

"Nani?" Chouji said while munching on the complimentary candies on the headmistress's desk. He had apparently drained the entire supply, leaving only one left. Sai attempted to reach out and take it but Chouji beat him to it. "I'll roll on you." he snarled. Sai suddenly drew back.

"You know Uncle Jiraiya too?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course," Tsunade smirked, "He's one of my best friends. Annoying? Yes. Perverted? Yes. Has the ability to scar you emotionally for life? Yes. But we go way back."

"So… uh… since you know my uncle, does this mean you'll let me off the hook?" Naruto looked hopeful.

"Haha. No."

Naruto grumbled and sank back in his seat.

"Let's move on to-"

"AH!" Sakura cut Tsunade off and stood up. Everyone quirked their eyebrows at her. "Oh my god, TSUNADE! AUNTIE TSUNADE!" She then ran up to the woman and embraced her.

"Eh?" the woman looked down at the pink haired girl. Auntie… Tsunade?

"Don't you remember me?" Sakura looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "It's me, Sakura Haruno! Your niece!"

The woman blinked. "OH MY GOD! IT _IS_ YOU!" she cheered and wrapped her arms around her niece. "Ah, I'm such an idiot! How could I forget my most favorite niece? It's been so long since I've seen you!" The woman then squashed Sakura against her boobs. (A/N: Kudos to Yokaigurl!)

The Haruno girl coughed, "Auntie, I can't breathe! Your boobs are suffocating me…"

"Hehe," Tsunade sweat dropped, "Sorry about that." After a few minutes of rejoicing, Sakura went back to her seat and they settled down.

Chouji gulped. '_Oh no, Sakura and Naruto are on her favorite side! Shit, what about me?_'

"Well," Tsunade began, "This wasn't a very good way to start the year, you know." Sakura, Naruto, and Chouji looked guilty. "But it's your first offense so I'll let you off easy. And as for you four," she motioned towards Sai, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara, "You've been in here countless times. I'm very disappointed in you- If you don't stop, I'm afraid I might have to expel you soon."

"Whatever," they snorted. They knew that her word was a lie. The boys had money and contacts- there was nothing she could do beyond detention.

A single blonde eyebrow twitched on Tsunade's forehead. "Very well then, act that way if you want. Now, as for punishment, all seven of you are required to attend a counseling session with our school counselor for one week. Also, you have trash duty and after school detention for two weeks. Am I clear?"

"Hai."

As they exited, Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear: "This isn't over."

* * *

Sakura, Chouji, and Naruto frowned as they trudged towards their first period class, which, unfortunately, was on the top floor of the school. At first they had attempted to sprint up the steps of the academy, but soon found themselves panting and struggling to even put one foot in front of the other. Well, Naruto and Sakura had managed to complete a few stories. Chouji had given up after about twelve steps. The other two were forced to drag their "Big-Boned" friend the rest of the way.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SUCH BIG BONES!" Naruto cried, "It's so hard to pull you up!"

Sakura grunted and attempted to yank the Akimichi boy up another flight of stairs. After ten good minutes of struggling, sweating, swearing, and grunting, they made great progress.

Five steps. Wow.

First period had already started thirty minutes ago, and Sakura and Naruto had found a much more efficient way to transport their potato-chip-loving friend: rolling him. Yup, that's how they got to first period. Rolling Chouji down the hall and chasing after him like maniacs. The door of class AC-7 burst open as Sakura and Naruto stumbled in, landing on top of each other and panting profusely. Chouji would have stumbled in too… if it had not been for the fact that he was stuck in the doorframe.

"Oh wonderful," Sakura groaned. Naruto and her each took a hold of Chouji's arms and pulled, bracing one foot against the wall to help anchor them. Veins shown from Naruto's arm as sweat rolled down Sakura's. The rest of the class poked their heads curiously at the newcomers. In the back, four certain boys watched them with great interest.

"Whoa, she's got pink hair…"

"Yeah, she's kind of cute."

"And that guy is wearing an orange jump suit! Pbfft, that is _so_ not flattering."

"Haha- fatty is stuck in the door!"

"Dude, Lee, are you okay? Why are you staring at that pink haired chick like that? Hello, earth to eyebrow man…"

Naruto, Sakura, and Chouji weren't aware of the comments being passed around, concerned with the problem at hand.

"Agh!" the two let go and gave up.

Chouji frowned, "You know, maybe if we had some butter…"

"Oi," a bored sounding voice slurred, "Who put this here?" It was muffled and came from behind Chouji.

"Who's that?" Naruto said.

"That would be our teacher- Hatake Kakashi," a girl with two Chinese styled buns fiddled with her switchblade.

…Switchblade?

Naruto and Sakura scooted away from her. "Wait, our teacher? It's been thirty minutes and he's just coming to class now?"

"Yup," Tenten polished her blade and put it away. "Hatake Kakashi has a tendency to be late." A few kids snickered at Chouji, still lodged in the entrance. "Are you new here?" The trio nodded. Suddenly, a few kids leaned in and whispered to each other on how to properly 'initiate' them into the school. Tenten smirked, "Nice."

A male with a pineapple shaped ponytail shook his head. "So troublesome…"

"Would someone mind moving this?" Kakashi's muffled voice sounded once again. Chouji giggled as the silver haired teacher attempted to push him through. And then it stopped. There was silence.

"…"

"Kakashi-sensei?" a few students asked, "Where'd he go? Did he just give up?"

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps pounded loudly down the hall. It sounded like someone was running. It was getting louder…closer…louder…closer…

"AIYEE!" Chouji yelped as Kakashi tackled him through the door, successfully unclogging him.

"Oof!" Kakashi rubbed his head and got up, "Thank the lords I used to be a professional football player." He then turned to Naruto, Sakura, and Chouji. "Hmm… I haven't seen them around here before…"

"Are you my new students?" Kakashi said sheepishly. He had silver hair that partially fell over his left eye, concealing it. The collar of a turtleneck sweater was pulled up to conceal half his face, but judging by the outline of it, it must have been handsome.

"YUP!" Naruto grinned.

The silver haired teacher blinked at them. "…My first impression? I hate you."

"WHAT?" they yelled at him.

"Well you did clog my door…"

"Pbfft, whatever."

He ignored them, "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm your new English teacher, Hatake Kakashi. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he declared triumphantly, "And I will someday become president!"

"Of Ramen Corp," Chouji coughed. Kakashi looked expectantly at him. "Oh, uh… Hi. I'm Chouji Akimichi. Don't touch my potato chips."

"Hn," he then turned towards Sakura, "And you?"

"My name's Sakura Haruno," she smiled, "We came from Hokage High."

"Alright," Kakashi then pulled out an orange book and plopped down at his desk. Sakura, Naruto, and Chouji grimaced. That book was Icha Icha Paradise… an "adult" novel. Naruto especially knew about it, considering that it was his very own uncle who started the series.

"Erm," Naruto said, "Are you sure that's appropriate for school?"

Kakashi blinked. "Nope. Now take your seats."

"Where?"

"Nngh," Kakashi chewed on his lip, "Blondie, you can sit next to Hinata over there. Hinata raise your hand for him to see, please. Thank you. Sakura… sit over there behind Lee and in front of Sai. Don't argue with me, just go sit down. Sakura. Stop cursing at Sai. Sakura. Do I have to send you to the principal? Good. And Chouji… you can have the two desks in the back."

"Was that a reference to my fat!"

"No. Sit down."

"Okay."

As soon as Sakura sat down, the boy in front of her whirled around. Sakura squeaked and threw a hand over her heart. Oh dear lord… were those… _eyebrows_? He grinned at her with a bright smile. Sakura grimaced at his outfit of stretchy green spandex… and bowl cut… shiny bowl cut… very shiny…

"Hello!" he greeted her with a flawless, pearly white grin, "Miss Sakura Haruno, am I correct? Ah- I must say this! It has been burning in my heart ever since I laid eyes on you exactly five minutes and 34 seconds ago. You are so beautiful- like the fragrant spring blossom itself!"

"…" Everything was dead silent. Well, except for Chouji's constant crunching of his chips.

"Eh?" Sakura stared at Lee, a very, _very_ large drop of sweat on her head. Naruto gawked and looked at the guy as if he was about to punch eyebrow freak's face in. How _dare_ he talk to _his_ Sakura-chan like that! Behind them, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, and Gaara snickered.

Lee continued to grin at her. Her face softened. Even though his eyebrows were… slightly larger than usual… Bah, who was she kidding? They were gigantic mountains of hair mutated by unknown substances! Ahem. Well, anyway, even though he had mega eyebrows, he still complimented her nicer than any other boy had, and he had a way with words. A little overdone and corny, but poetic nonetheless.

"Um," Sakura muttered, "Thanks?"

As if he had been touched by angels, Lee had hearts in his eyes. '_S-She thanked me!_' He sank dreamily in his seat, "You are welcome, my dear blossom."

Sasuke, Sai, Neji, and Gaara raised their brows. It was obvious that Lee had a crush on her from the minute he saw her step in the room. Maybe they could use that to their advantage…

Naruto twitched in his seat. '_Sakura-chan actually thanked that guy? B-But I compliment her all the time! Why doesn't she say thank you to me! Grr, that makes me so…_'

Beside him, Hinata looked worriedly at Naruto. "A-Ah, N-Naruto-s-san, y-you're breaking your p-pencil." It took all the strength she could muster to say that too him.

The said boy turned towards her. "Huh? Oh. Hehe." He held up the now semi-powdered writing implement. "Thanks for telling me… uhh…"

"H-Hin-n-a-t-ta…" upon sight of his gorgeous face, Hinata's tongue turned into jello and her face flushed redder than Gaara's hair- and that was actually saying something.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her. "Um, thanks Harold…" Naruto shook his head. '_Weird name for a girl_.'

'_Oh no!_' Hinata fretted, '_He heard me wrong!_' The Hyuuga sank back in her seat. In front of them, the teacher was busy talking.

"Yo," he said, "I graded your last projects, and wasn't exactly satisfied with them. So, I'm assigning you a new project. Yay!"

Kakashi's only visible eye crinkled as he attempted to liven up the bored mood. Everyone stared at him with a blank face. Someone in the back shouted "Ah, give it a rest!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Well, anyways, this month we're exploring the works of several playwrights. I'll be putting you in groups and handing you a playwright. The both of you will examine his or her work and write a five page essay on their life, what kind of plays they wrote, what you think they tried to convey, and how it can be connected with today's society. After I finish announcing the pairs, come up and I'll hand you a playwright."

A chorus of groans was heard. Kakashi cleared his throat, "I'm not done yet. For extra credit you may perform one of their plays. And the pairs are…"

"Kakashi-sensei," Kiba raised his hand.

The silver haired teacher pretended to ignore him, "And the pairs are…"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"What?" he stared lazily at Kiba.

"Can we add our own twist to the play? Like change a few things here and there?"

Kakashi blinked, "…Fine. Don't let it stray too far form the original plotline, though. And the pairs are…"

Instantly, several girls, (A/N: Well, actually ALL the girls, sans Sakura) crossed their fingers and prayed to be paired up with one of the kings of the school, ex. Neji, Sasuke…

"Neji and Naruto," Kakashi recited.

"NOO!" the Hyuuga's loyal fan girls cried out. Naruto's face ignited with fury, and Neji looked as if there was a seizure in his eye. Hinata's face fell sadly.

"Ahem," Kakashi eyed them, "Tenten and Temari."

"EW!" two girls stood up, "I don't want to be paired with that ditz! What? I'm a ditz? Please, honey, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Me? What!"

"Tough luck," Kakashi stated bluntly, "Ami and Gaara."

"YES!" Ami stood up and pointed, "In your FACE! AHAHA!"

Gaara's fan club muttered curses at the girl.

"Sasuke and Chouji."

"What?" Sasuke stood up angrily, "The freaking fatty nearly bulldozed me this morning!"

"_Fatty_?" Chouji twitched. "D-Did you just call me _fatty_? AGAIN?"

"Shit." Sasuke muttered.

The silver haired teacher smiled at the two from under his turtleneck sweater. "I think I've actually made a good match this time." They shot him glares, "And next we have Hinata and Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee, Ino and Shino, Kankuro and Haku, and Sakura and Sai."

The artist's fan club wailed. All color drained from the bubble gum haired girl's face. Sai just smiled ever so sweetly at her, an ugly purple blemish where Sakura punched him. "I am positively _overjoyed_," Sai commented wryly.

Kakashi finished announcing the rest of the pairings and set them off to get their identities. Sakura frowned at hers, _'…Shakespeare. Wonderful. At least he's well known._' She glanced over at Sai and saw his smile twitch.

"If we do the extra credit, you do know that I'm not performing Romeo and Juliet, right?"

The bell rang and Sakura gave him a fake smile of her own. She walked over to him and pinched his cheek- the one where she slapped him. He yelped in pain and she applied more pressure, pinching his cheek the way an old grandma would. "It will be a pleasure working with you, Sai-_kun_."

He growled as she let go of his cheek.

Sakura then grabbed Chouji and Naruto and stomped out the door.

* * *

**AiraEve:** See, I had this chapter written all the way up to when they said "Hai." in Tsunade's office and then had writer's block for a month. And then this morning when you guys gave out ideas and reviews I had a burst of inspiration! Bwahahaha! (_Gets bonked on head again_.) Okay, fine, I'll stop. Yeesh. (_Grumbles_). You guys are welcome to give me more ideas... 


	4. PE with Neji

**Disclaimer-** Whatever. Look at Chapter One.

**Author's Note- **Hehe. I lied. I updated this story before Neko and Immortelle. Hahaha! (Ducks as tomatoes are thrown at her. Suddenly, Sasuke runs in and starts catching them and eats them.) Erm, okay… Well, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sakura frowned and trudged down the halls with Kiba by her side. Right now she was heading over to second period, which was PE. Unfortunately, Chouji and Naruto had different classes than her this period. But luckily, Kiba was in the same gym class as Sakura and offered to walk her there- and give her a brief tour along the way. Since he stuck his neck out for the earlier, Naruto, Chouji, and Sakura had befriended the canine-lover and even met his puppy Akamaru, which he kept tucked away in his parka or backpack.

"So what's this Gai-sensei like?" Sakura asked about her new gym teacher. Her voice came out a bit cranky. She was still upset over being paired with Sai.

Kiba sputtered when she mentioned Gai and started laughing, "Gai-sensei? Well, he's a real character, that guy. Words can't describe him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself," Kiba grinned.

* * *

"_This_ is a PE uniform?" Sakura gaped as she held up the thing. The top part was a grayish white baby tee and the bottom was a pair of _waaay_ too short spandex shorts. Hell, it was more like a bikini bottom than anything! (A/N: Imagine the thing Kagome from Inuyasha wears to PE, except the sweater part.) 

"Yeah?" a girl named Ino said, "Frankly, I don't have a problem with them. Besides, the boys seem to love them." She smirked and winked. Sakura gagged. "By the way, are you the new girl?"

"Uh, yes," Sakura scratched her head.

Ino smiled and offered her hand, "Hi. I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Sakura Haruno," she said.

"Well, I guess we're friends now!" Ino yelled perkily. She then proceeded to check her makeup. Sakura thought that was stupid.

"Why are you fixing your make-up? I mean it's going to get all ruined from all that sweat when you do PE."

Ino scoffed and put a hand on her hip, "Psh, I don't go to PE to do sports. I go to PE to check out all the hot guys and watch them play brisketball."

"Basketball," Sakura corrected.

"Whatever."

The pink haired girl frowned at the PE uniform. She didn't feel comfortable going out in _that_. Maybe she'd just wear sweats over them for now.

* * *

"AND HOW ARE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TODAY?" a loud voice boomed over their heads. Suddenly, a very buff looking man clad in tight green spandex stepped out and faced his class. He grinned, revealing a set of abnormally white and sparkly teeth. The man also sported a thick, greasy bowl cut. Sakura's eye twitched. Honestly, his hair had so much oil that you could fry a chicken in with it. But of course, that's only if you have a sudden craving for dandruff-flavored chicken… 

Ahem. Well, anyways, to sum it up, Sakura was freaked out. A few spots away, Kiba snickered. "Told ya. Quite the character, hm?"

Sakura's only reply was a shiver. She stared at the green spandex. It clung to him a little too tightly. Sakura forced her viridian eyes to look away lest she risk blindness. Wait a minute…

"He looks like Lee!" Sakura said.

"Of course," Kiba whispered, "Lee is his son." (A/N: In this story I'm making Lee Gai's son. Why? Well. They look like it.)

"Oh…" Sakura shivered.

"Alright kids!" Gai shouted, "TEN LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!"

"YES SIR!" Lee stood up proudly and saluted.

Gai suddenly had tears in his eyes, "Lee, your spirit and youth is simply inspirational."

"Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Suddenly, flowers sprouted everywhere and a sunset miraculously appeared. Lee started running in slow motion towards the outstretched arms of his father.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-senseeeeiiii!" they finally met in a tear-filled embrace.

"…cough…" a student knocked them from their dramatic scene.

Gai and Lee abruptly separated. Lee flashed Sakura a grin. "Anyways," Gai cleared his throat, "Begin your ten laps!"

"What!" Sakura sputtered, "B-But don't we do any warm-ups?"

"We need no stretches to prove our youthfulness!" Gai grinned, "Now run!"

Sakura grumbled and followed after the herd of students as they jogged around the field. Although Sakura was headstrong and determined, she wasn't exactly the best runner. Kiba noticed and decided to run with her and keep her going. Lee slowed his pace to match Sakura's and grinned at her.

"Hello, Sakura-san!"

"Not you again," Kiba groaned.

Sakura blinked and nodded, "Lee-san."

Lee had hearts in his eyes. '_SHE SAID MY NAME! AH! My heart! It's fluttering!_'

After she had finished her ten laps, Sakura was pooped out and leaned tiredly against Kiba, throwing an arm around his shoulde rot keep herself up. He blushed slightly at the contact. Gai gathered them around and started to explain the day's activity.

"Today, we shall be playing soccer!" he recited, "It's a perfect way to express out youth! so fun and energetic! Like the fresh spring cut-"

"Flower that blooms in the spring," his students finished for him and sighed. They already heard that line about ten times over every day.

Gai coughed, "Yes, well, anyways, girls will be playing on that side of the field and boys on the other side. Any questions? Good. NOW GET OUT THERE AND EXPRESS YOUR YOUTH!"

* * *

"Sakura, watch out!" 

The said pink haired girl yelped and fell to the ground as the ball hit her in the cheek. A few other kids snickered at her. Sakura growled. OKay, so soccer was another sport she wasn't good at. Sakura was just one of those people who were good at everything else except PE. She could finish essaysand work out complicated math problems while enjoying some chocolate, no problem. But when it came to sports... well, she wasn't exactly _perfect_. Sakura was a headstrong and stubborn girl, and was determined not to give up.

Gia shook his head and approached Sakura, "Miss Haruno, I believe you are having trouble with soccer. Perhaps you need a little help?"

"No," Sakura dusted herself off, "I'm fine." But Gai ignored her.

"Ah!" Gai beamed as he grinned at Sakura, that ever present sparkle in his teeth, "I've got it! Oh Neji," he called over to one of his star pupils- second only to Lee.

'_Oh no,_' Sakura sweat dropped, '_Oh no, please don't tell me Gai is actually going to…_'

"You called?" Neji said as he jogged over while kicking a soccer ball. He sneered at Sakura's floor ridden figure. She stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Ah, Neji," Gai eagerly pat the Hyuuga on the back, "I'm giving you a new assignment. Miss Haruno here isn't exactly the best of athletes- her youth simply isn't blooming fast enough. So I take it upon you to nurture her skills with your golden light until her youth has bloomed and she has become a radiant spring flower!"

Sakura blinked. She had no idea what Gai just said.

"So," Neji smirked, "You want me to be her personal coach?"

"Exactly!" Gai beamed, "Whip her into shape!"

"WHAT?" Sakura suddenly sprang to her feet, "No way! I am NOT working with him! Gai-sensei, please! I'll do anything! Just don't pair me with him!"

The green best blinked before bursting out in a hearty chuckle, "See Neji? Your mere presence has already fired up her youth! You can start now- take Miss Haruno to that side of the field and start coaching. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!" Gai shouted before jogging off to join the rest of the PE class.

"NO!" Sakura clawed at the air, "NO! PLEASE! NOO!" she pouted and slumped back down, getting even more dirt on her new PE uniform. Okay, so first she's paired up with Sai. And now Neji?

Sakura pouted and tilted her head up towards the heavens, '_What did I do to deserve this? I mean come on! I go to church and pay my respects every week! And I only beat Naruto because I love him! Why? Why are you doing this to me?_'

"Hmph," Neji scowled arrogantly, "You should be grateful to be paired up with someone like me. Most girls would kill to be in your place. But then again, nobody would want to be as pathetic and wimpy as you."

Sakura flashed him a deadly glare. Cocky bastard! "Unless you want me to start ripping your hair out again then you'd better shut up."

"_You'd_ better shut up and do as _I _say or else we'll be PE buddies for a _loooong_ time." Neji replied smartly, emphasizing the key words.

Sakura grumbled and cursed her bad luck. She shrank as Neji's shadow loomed over her, that daunting smirk glued onto his features. Normally, any girl would have blushed at having the Hyuuga hover over them the way he did now. His long coffee tresses were pulled in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, muscles tensed and sweaty from all the PE work. A few girls passing by swooned- but not Sakura. In fact, she was thinking up ways to escape.

'_That hole near the fence looks big enough… Maybe if I squeeze-'_

"Haruno," Neji snapped her from her thoughts.

"What?" she scowled.

Still with that cocky aura hovering around him, he cocked his head toward a secluded side of the field and chucked the soccer ball at her. She caught it with an ungraceful 'oomph!' Neji rolled his eyes, "Pathetic."

* * *

"Put your hands up," a certain white eyed male instructed. He and Sakura were currently in one corner of the grass field and she was trying to block his kicks. But being the star athlete he was, Neji apparently didn't know the meaning of "mercy". Then again, maybe he did and just felt like not using it on Sakura. 

"I'm trying!" Sakura

"Not like that," Neji rolled his eyes, "Here- position your feet so that the heels are like this. No, not that much pressure. Yeah- like that. Now try again."

Sakura clenched her fists and wiped some sweat off her brow. Though it was only second period and still relatively early in the morning, it was exceptionally hot and Sakura felt the sun burning through her clothes. Right now she regretted wearing sweats. Suddenly, the ball came rushing at her and… Sakura missed. Neji rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he teased, "Can't keep up?"

"No…" Sakura panted, "Heat…"

He raised a brow, "Why don't you take your sweats off then?"

Sakura instantly blushed at the thought. There was no way in hell she'd do that. Sakura pulled herself up and beckoned him to kick the ball at her again. He did and Sakura managed to block it, but not without falling back on her butt as a result.

"Wrong!" He shoved her over to the side, "Like this." He turned on one heel slightly and placed his right foot in the front, "See- you have the wrong position."

Sakura tried again.

"No! God, you really are hopeless. You need to position your feet like this. Got it?"

So Sakura did as he told and placed her body in the exact place he instructed.

"Haruno, you need to position your feet better."

Sakura grit her teeth and shot him a glare. Position this, position that. Position! Position! Position! "How's about I 'position' my foot up your butt instead!" Sakura squeaked as she realized that she accidentally said the last part out loud.

"What was that?" Neji raised a single, versatile brow at her.

"Nothing."

"I heard what you said," he scowled.

"Well in that case, I meant every word!"

"Bitch."

Sakura was offended. Her mouth formed a silent 'O' and she glared at him, "Take that back."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"URGH!" Sakura threw her hands up exasperatedly, "Never have I met someone so insensitive, stuck-up, arrogant, and just plain rude like you!"

"Never before have I met someone so obnoxious."

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted.

"Good," his eyebrow twitched.

"You're an insensitive bastard!"

"You're a pink haired freak."

"GGRRR!"

The period ended with a few of Neji's hairs missing.

* * *

After second period was break period. In a shady area under a tree, four boys crowded around and scowled. Neji whimpered and started stroking his hair affectionately. Sakura had already ripped out too many. Sai was still pissed that he had to work with Miss Ugly, who gave him that nasty bruise on his cheek. His anger was evident by the way he almost erased a hole through his sketchpad… and then breaking it in half. Sasuke and Gaara were just plain annoyed by the newcomers. 

"I don't like them," Gaara scowled as he watched a familiar pink haired girl bounce by with her friends. Chouji was munching on some more chips while Naruto showered Sakura with date requests.

"We need to get rid of them," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Especially ugly," Sai snarled and further mutilated his sketchpad. Scraps of paper went flying in the air. Whoa. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara scooted away.

"Does anyone have any Rogaine?" Neji looked up.

Sasuke and Gaara blinked before backing away from him too.

"Anyway," Gaara said, "How do we get rid of them?"

"Get them expelled," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

A sudden scream met their ears. All the boys looked over and saw a certain green beast pop out of the bushes and startle Sakura. Naruto jumped protectively in front of her.

"I'll protect you, Sakura-chan!"

"Pbfft," Chouji snorted and went through his fifth bag of chips, "Like you could."

"What the-?" Sakura clasped a hand over her flustered chest, "Oh. It's only Lee-san."

"Hello Sakura-san!" he grinned and offered her a bouquet of flowers. Sakura sweat dropped and cringed at the way his abnormally large eyebrows waggled expressively. Chouji resisted the urge to tear at them with tweezers and Naruto kept his position in "protecting" Sakura-chan.

"Eheh," Sakura rubbed her head sheepishly, "Thanks…" she nervously took the bouquet.

Naruto growled and took them away from her, "I'll take care of these! They might be sprinkled with some kind of poison powder, you know?"

"Or maybe ramen seasoning," Chouji added sarcastically.

"RAMEN?" Naruto gaped, "THERE'S RAMEN IN THESE FLOWERS?"

Lee watched in horror as the blonde ripped apart the flowers, searching for any sign of those beloved noodles. Sakura and Chouji shook their heads sadly. "Naruto-san!" Lee shrieked, "Stop! Those flowers are a youthful sign of my devotion to Sakura-saaannn!"

Suddenly, an idea struck Sasuke. He smirked and turned to the three other boys. "I've got an idea."

"Hm?" Sai smiled and managed to calm down from his mini tantrum.

"I've got a plan on how to get that pink haired bimbo and her idiot friends to leave the school."

"Does it involve chainsaws?" Gaara grinned sadistically.

"…"

"…"

"Anyways," Sasuke coughed, "I think we should make their lives hell and annoy them so bad that they'll be _forced_ to leave."

"You know," Neji said, "With our money and contacts we can get them removed with no hassle."

"No," Sai smiled, "I want to torture ugly and her friends before kicking them out."

Gaara smirked, "I get it. Yeah, that sounds good. So what's the plan?"

Sasuke half smiled and leaned on the trunk of the tree, "Well, the plan is we cause a bunch of problems in the school and frame Haruno and her friends for them until they get expelled. And while we're at it, we'll annoy the crap out of them just for fun- starting with a date with fuzzy-eyebrows."

The other boys nodded, "Nice."

Sasuke smirked and glanced at Sakura. She'd pay for ever crossing the dreaded four.

* * *

Woohoo! New chapter! Yeah! hoped you guys like it. And don't worry, there will be some Gaara and Sakura interaction in the next chapter, and possibly some Sasuke and Sakura if I can squeeze it in. Ja, well, thnaks again for reading! 

I'm still open for ideas and requests!

Oh, and don't worry about Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, and all those other peoples. They'll show up soon enough.


	5. History With Sasuke

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Five- History with Sasuke**

"So anyways I asked them if they wanted to go to the mall and they said no, so I was like whatever and went anyways without them, you know? Like I totally didn't really even need them because I was fine by myself, but it would have been nice to have them come along, yeah? But anyways, when I got to the mall, OH MY GOSH, you won't believe what I saw! Are you ready? Okay. Okay. Okay. So. When I got to the mall…LIKE TOTALLY OMFG! I saw them! I was like "Oh my god!" because they so like totally ditched me. They said they weren't going to the mall and I believed them and then they went to the mall so I didn't believe them anymore because they went to the mall when I believed them because they said they weren't going to the mall and they did so yeah that's why I didn't believe them!"

"…"

"…"

"…What?!" Naruto yelled as he clasped his hands over his head, "What did she say? My head hurts!" The blonde ran in circles as he tried to comprehend what the other blonde said.

"Who is she?" Chouji cringed, "And why is she following us?"

"I don't know," Sakura whispered, "But let's just back away slooowwllyy… Yes, that's it. Good, you're doing good."

Naruto whimpered as he quietly tip-toed away. It scared him how someone could talk so fast.

Sakura was beside him, sneaking away quietly as well. When Sakura accepted Ino's invitation to be friends she hadn't expected the blonde to follow her around and talk and talk until their ears bled.

Chouji also shuffled away as silently as he could. The last thing he wanted was a crazy blonde to come along and drown out the peaceful crunching of his chips.

He already had Naruto for that job.

Speaking of chips, he still had a quarter of a bag full in his hands and break time was almost over. Maybe he should finish them now… No! The crunching would alert Ino of their escape.

…Oohh, but the chips look soooo good.

But he couldn't!

…Oh no! The chips are calling his name… "Chouji, Chouji," they say.

But he mustn't.

Those poor chips, all alone in that bag. No pudgy hand to reach in and release them from their cheap-plastic prison. "Chouji, Chouji… eat us, eat us! We're greasy and smothered with artificial flavors, preservatives, and salt."

'_Why must you tempt me so?_' he thought in distress. He cast a glance at Sakura and Naruto, only to see they were already a good distance down the hall and almost ready to round the corner and finally be free of Ino.

"Chouji!" the chip's calls were now louder than ever, "Eat us. You know you want to. DO IT. NOW."

"Oh, what the heck!" Chouji shouted as he dug his hand in and slapped a handful into his mouth.

"CHOUJI, NOOO!" Sakura and Naruto shouted. But it was too late. Their big-boned friend was already munching away joyously and emitting groans of happiness.

"Ano?" Ino looked up to find the source that disturbed her from her happy gossip, "Hey! What are you guys doing down there?"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he grabbed Sakura's hand, "Run!"

"Wait for me too!" Chouji shouted a he hobbled after them.

"Why'd you have to eat that chip?" Sakura cried, "Couldn't you have waited?"

"Well," Chouji snorted, "There are kids on the other side of the world that are starving, so naturally I had to finish them."

"Hey!" Ino yelled, "Where are you going? I haven't even finished my stories! HEY. GET BACK HERE!"

"NNNOOOOO!"

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Chouji all arrived at their next class in a flurry, almost tumbling over each other in the process. This time Chouji had the sense to suck his stomach in as he barreled through the door in order to avoid being stuck again.

"Did we lose her?" Naruto looked around feverishly.

"Whew," Sakura laughed, "That was a good workout."

"Speak for yourself," Chouji panted.

The trio seemed oblivious to the many bewildered stares shot at them and the teacher who loomed over them.

"Ahem," a clipped voice suddenly interrupted their mini conversation. The three looked up to see their new history teacher: Kurenai-sama. "What do you three think you're doing?"

The three of them blinked, and slowly looked around, finally realizing their predicament. Naruto coughed.

"…Well," he scratched his head, "I think I'm just standing here, Sakura is being cute, and Chouji is being a huge, red, puffy, sweaty lump."

Naruto's cry of agony echoed through the air as Chouji and Sakura smacked him upside the head.

Kurenai's eye twitched, "Very well then. You three must be the new students." She then strode over to a clipboard with the seating chart attached to it and looked up their names. "Hm," Kurenai's lips pursed slightly, "Chouji Akimichi? Yes, you'll be sitting in that seat near the bookshelf. Alright, and Naruto? Mm, you'll be sitting next to Lee."

"Lee?" the blonde echoed.

"He's the boy in the green over there with black hair," Kurenai replied.

Naruto instantly winced, "Ewww, eyebrow-freak? What if he accidentally sheds hair on me or something?" One look at Kurenai's flaming red eyes told Naruto to stop, and he did.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "And finally, Haruno Sakura you are to sit in the back next to Haku."

The girl nodded and recognized Haku as the boy from her first period class and strode over to take the seat next to him. Once everybody was settled and the earlier incident giggles had died down, Kurenai turned towards the board and began scrawling notes on it. Sakura pulled out an orange mechanical pencil and started taking notes, but her note-taking was soon interrupted by a disgusted cough.

"Ew," she heard a feminine-manly voice say.

Sakura looked up and met Haku's disgusted gaze. "What?" she said.

Haku looked at her as if she were mad, "That pencil soo does not go with your outfit, nor does it match your hair or eyes or even nails for that matter."

Sakura stared blankly at him. "…Excuse me?"

Haku snorted, "What do you mean 'Excuse me?' You should be grateful that I even gave you a fashion tip, pinky." And with that Haku turned back to filing his perfectly manicured nails. Little did he see Sakura slowly grow livid and grip the pencil so tightly, the plastic began to crack.

"Pink…y?" Sakura repeated.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, duh. That's what I called you, isn't it?"

"Pink…y."

"Helloo? Are you deaf or something."

"Pinky. Pinky. PINKY. PINKY!!! PINKYY!!!!"

"WOAH!" Haku backed up in his seat as it became evident that Sakura was growing fanges and that fire was rising from the floor, "C-Calm down, oh my gosh!"

"PINKY!!" Sakura shouted with mad, rabid rage, and began hyperventilating, "HOOHEEHOOHEE!" Haku attempted to scream but was muffled by a shoe as Sakura began to execute her plan: Punish the One Who Spoke the Forbidden Name. Or POWSFN, for short. She would get him where it hurt most. A few students looked on with dread.

"And so," Kurenai continued her monotone speech, "The Battle of Sano Hill was a memorable one, but mostly for the hideously violent acts committed there. But they weren't necessarily physically violent acts, more like mental ones."

"You mean like the kind of pain Sakura-san is inflicting on Haku-kun right now?" a student raised his hand.

"Yes, like the pain that Sakur- OH MY GOD, SAKURA HARUNO! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Abruptly, the young girl stopped her assault on Haku's makeup bag, as he writhed beside her, pleading for the sanction of his precious makeup articles. Every mascara brush she bent broke another one of his bones, and every eyeshadow palette shattered was another bruise to his well-groomed complexion. She blinked, "Oh. I was…exploring the wonders of Haku's makeup bag! Did you know that if you combine this lip gloss and this eyeshadow it makes a very nice color? Err, except, you can't really see it NOW, since it's sort of broken, but-"

Kurenai felt an eyebrow twitch, "Enough! Sakura Haruno-san, get up and switch spots with Daisuke-kun."

The pink haired girl gaped, "But…that would put me next to Sasuke Uchiwhatever!"

"Uchiha," he corrected with a scowl.

"Whatever!" Naruto threw his hands up, "Sashikaka, Uchiyomama, it doesn't matter!" A certain chicken-haired boy growled.

"Ahem," Kurenai restored order with her menacing, scarlet gaze, "Now, Sakura-san, switch with Daisuke-kun now or else I'll give you a referral to the office, and you may deal with Tsunade-sama."

"No ma'am," Sakura lowered her head and obediently did what she was told. Haku continued to writhe and shiver on the floor, clutching desperately at the spilled contents of his makeup. Kurenai had a student take him to the nurse, with a pass stating that he was suffering from "major mental breakdown". As soon as that was settled, Kurenai-sama turned back to her board and continued her lecture.

But the problems didn't stop there.

**Splish**

**Splish**

**Splish**

Sakura felt her eye twitch. She felt warm, moist things splat against her neck. Whirling around, she saw the cold face of Sasuke Uchiha staring back at her, seemingly innocent due to its blank façade. Sakura narrowed her eyes, mouthed "I'm watching you." And turned back.

"And so that ends our lecture," Kurenai turned to her desk and gathered up a large piece of paper, "Now I am going to assign you all an essay on an influential family back in the Meiji Era. I shall assign you the family. Here are the guidelines and directions."

**Splish**

**Splish**

'_WHERE ARE THOSE COMING FROM?_' Inner Sakura gnawed on her fingers.

As Sakura pondered what was hitting her neck, her face paled a sickly green. '_Please don't tell me what I think that is_,' reaching back to reveal the substance of her irritation, Sakura instantly froze.

"S-SPITBALLS?!" she screamed.

Beside her, Sasuke smirked.

'_That's it!_' Sakura shouted inside her mind, '_I am NOT going to deal with this!_'

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sakura hollered as she kicked her chair out from under her, losing her inhibitions. Inner Sakura had totally taken over. "Would you quit being a cow and stop spitting those bits of paper at me?!"

"Are you trying to start something?" Sasuke raised a single brow coolly, voice smooth.

"AS A MATTER OF FAC-"

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Kurenai loomed over the girl with flashing, red eyes. Like police sirens.

Freezing, the girl creaked her head over slowly, "H-Hai…?"

"Detention! After school, one hour! And then I'm calling your parents for a LONG. LONG. Chat!" The teacher gave a look that dared Sakura to say anything else. She didn't. Furious, Kurenai swiftly handed her the assignment and stomped away.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glanced sadly at her.

Chouji ate chips.

Sakura sighed. First day. Horrible impressions. Glancing at the paper, she noticed she was assigned to do research on the …Uchiha family? Well who the hell were they? She didn't have time to think long as the bell rang.


End file.
